vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season Three= 3x03Rebecca00.png Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca01.png File:ORDP_(9).jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png NKOH_(57).jpg 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png Rebekah.png normal_138.jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Rebekah 01.png Rebekah copy.jpg 197.png 061.png Rebekah3x08.png RebekahCave3x08.png 485.png 459.png 297.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Normal -1307.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg Becky.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Kol rebekah 03.jpg tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg 00635550e17.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png BOT (4).jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT.jpg Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png|Rebekahs face after finding out that Stefan is lieing - Disturbing Behavior TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg Tmmo 35.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg 657576757.png 487035_348332841875614_106345739407660_951330_912249110_n.jpg TVD Quotes 26.jpg REBEKAH!.jpg Images222222222222.jpg again bekah.png Rebekah6789.png Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg rebekah-345.png Rebekah_seductive_look_at_someone.png Kol_rebekah_03.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg RebekahBall12.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg beky56.png beky.png bekky.png bekyshock.png rebekah234.png Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o5 500.gif ....jpg Rebekah-vampire-diaries-episode-18.jpg rebekah and klaus.jpg|''dangerous Originals...'' TVD319-5.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD331.jpg 1024.jpg|If instead of Kol, they had Rebekah get a sister Kal, this would be her. TVD557.jpg TVD559.jpg|No! rebekah2.jpg PicsArt1334227817307.png PicsArt1329005205021.png TVD710.jpg Rebekah 3x19 by kwiku001-d4x5ueh.gif VD3X06-1-Rebekah.png tumblr_lui7f9s5vg1ql6ewao1_500.gif The Departed 625.jpg The Departed 656.jpg Rebekah-the-vampire-diaries-27579883-1280-720.jpg Rebekah-invades-Carolines-life.jpg Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg tvd-rebekah-stefan-20s.jpg Rebekah-rebekah-28302746-900-1137.jpg tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco1_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco2_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco3_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco4_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco6_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco7_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco8_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco9_250.gif tumblr_lytp4humfW1qabh72o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2al70HVZs1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo1_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo2_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo1_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo2_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo3_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo4_250.gif tumblr_m15lpqhMQE1qhn78bo1_500.gif tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo2_500.png tumblr_m3kcmgsmsx1rr5pkjo2_500.gif tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao1_500.jpg Rebekah caroline alaric 3x21 by kwiku001-d4ytart.gif tumblr_m1c8u4z6JM1qe9t41o1_500.png claire-holt-6.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio9_250.jpg tumblr_m3ifbgLJ4L1qj7hvgo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3iqt4mJ8e1qc123zo1_500.png tumblr_m3jqssrmJV1r2gpjvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m2euSjWp1r83403o1_500.gif tumblr_m3m9cdwbTd1rty3voo1_500.gif tumblr_m37l4fHVXv1ru9h0io1_500.gif tumblr_m3nqiqEKgV1rrnyc6o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3nqiqEKgV1rrnyc6o8_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3obt6AU3i1qhzh1go1_500.gif tumblr_m3oiteVpby1rvxez3o3_500.gif tumblr_m3olrjpJSw1r91ozao1_500.gif tumblr_m3kdxqiY0z1r47x2xo1_250.gif tumblr_m3odfi26vl1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m3oeuusZvt1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_m3pu77FPzR1qh5t9fo2_250.png tumblr_m3puiyR2xc1ro8ps9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3qa9mPNKU1qh5t9fo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3qcob6c8C1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3qnwcGzF71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qw1ahAAw1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3timeRVDJ1qh5t9fo1_500.png Rebekah and Klaus lost.jpg|Rebekah loses her brother, Klaus tumblr_m3whpqepsc1qf0ewmo1_500.png tumblr_m39p4l6C3g1rv06flo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ebztpsHs1rtolk6o2_250.gif tumblr_m3ebztpsHs1rtolk6o3_250.gif tumblr_m349c3LXOx1rolduuo1_500.gif tumblr_m33896dfbQ1rp4rrco1_500.gif tumblr_m3xdx6u1RU1ruzyato4_500.gif tumblr_m3xqw30fVT1rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3y7gaIxea1qb20yno1_500.gif tumblr_m3yn4pcb4Y1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tm2eqZOr1r2vjmuo1_500.gif tumblr_m40hpkVkSK1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m42kepbWVe1qffwzfo1_500.png tumblr_m42n9hlgN61rtwg37o3_250.jpg tumblr_m42wolPixT1r4xm8ho1_500.gif tumblr_m442hsqpK31r3ufyuo1_500.png tumblr_lz4nyrwIDb1r82etvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3qwo0PyC31qmx8nto1_500.jpg Tumblr m4bftkY7iL1rwwubto1 500.gif tumblr_m45r61Jioy1rv0ybxo1_500.gif tumblr_m46kzs4LVg1rwp4s1o1_500.gif tumblr_m48j1fg1xF1rwu9mdo1_250.gif tumblr_m49pde28OA1qlfbsho1_500.png tumblr_m464u232381rwrxdbo1_500.gif tumblr_m485rzyuh61rw9a9mo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ao9gUwzZ1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m2sc8fSKpK1qhs0j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4cs7c0itb1qhc2pco1_500.gif tumblr_m4hxvfHgNV1rw2ytpo2_500.gif tumblr_m4j6j5Y4zZ1qhrhslo1_500.png tumblr_m46jlksIlH1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m3qwz4FMN31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lnuy4SMr1r5widqo1_500.gif tumblr_m4lt2zXCzy1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3sii46tKl1rvgdb2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4llqcpuc71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ojlvBFtI1qipyy2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4ojlvBFtI1qipyy2o2_500.gif tumblr_m3qx5u93No1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oro1uEy31r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_m4pm037xI01qi7w1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qqxiIQZ31rvgymno1_500.jpg tumblr_m4san7H8ay1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m4scczouxN1qggrzoo1_500.gif Tumblr_m2kxpu2vVq1rp0mw9o1_500.gif tumblr_luz4goFCCU1qbm4md.gif tumblr_m4uklgFjY41qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m4vknaQOQL1qlfbsho1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m4y46jX1Mk1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m4yc6x8lpu1r3akzao1_500.gif tumblr_m4zrs5ZGIi1rogp8fo1_500.gif tumblr_m51agd9dkJ1rv2nojo1_500.gif tumblr_m51p9jj2Dq1rx0f5co1_500.gif tumblr_m53v7yRRdH1r7nan8o1_500.gif tumblr_m57og783gh1qeqmmio2_500.jpg tumblr_m57sdoMXZo1qm2h44o1_500.jpg tumblr_m558eaYIjn1qksdh5o1_500.png tumblr_m5mwenE3aC1rquh9jo1_500.gif tumblr_m5o1jqxceq1ro9qzco1_500.gif tumblr_m5o1lzo2n11ro9qzco1_500.gif vampire dir409.png Rebekah01-big.gif tumblr_m3o5uhgdye1rnuzwy.gif Tumblr m3o5uhgdye1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m4vcrmb20K1rnuzwy.gif rebekahvampirediaries-455x576(2).jpg tumblr_lsr9lh8vJO1qgpaguo1_250.gif 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 029-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Rebekah after being dropped off by Matt 374406 498277656886436 2105430383 n-1-.jpg|Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan in Disturbing Behavior. 564281 499922086721993 439992033 n-1-.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus rebekah22.png Stebekah4.png Klebekah3.png |-|Season Four= Rebekah mikaelson.jpg|"Betrayal's kiss is deadly" Thefive5.jpg S4ep1p34.png S4ep1p33.png S4ep1p29.png S4ep1p28.png S4ep1p27.png S4ep1p61.png S4ep1p43.png S4ep1p67.png Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg Originals-Promo-New.JPG Tumblr mcub9wKMws1qcmnsuo1 500-1-.gif tumblr_mcucdnwibc1qipyy2o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao1_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao2_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao3_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao4_250.gif tumblr_mcvcs1djSP1rq6dzao5_250.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png Tumblr_mcuae4C7jt1qipyy2o1_r5_500-1-.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcv49yyqSg1qdrmm5o8_r1_250.gif 20121202-221810 0.JPG 20121202-222734.JPG 20121202-222401.JPG|"It's like this town's cursed or something." 20121202-222751.JPG Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Klaus Rebekah Stefan 4x04.JPG Rebekah 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (10).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (14).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (4).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (12).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (13).JPG tvd 4x10-2.jpg tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco2_400.png tumblr_mdok8g970N1rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco4_400.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco5_500.png tumblr_mdokcx4VQW1rhv3jco6_400.png 409 - 223.jpg|Rebekah when April finds her. ClaireHolt s4.jpg TVD410B 0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg TVD410B 0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0041b.jpg-de295e87-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0026b.jpg-7f948304-t3.jpg VD410HD 0092.jpg VD410HD 0093.jpg VD410HD 0094.jpg VD410HD 0180.jpg VD410HD 0181.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0189.jpg VD410HD 0275.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0282.jpg VD410HD 0283.jpg VD410HD 0440.jpg VD410HD 0437.jpg VD410HD 0447.jpg VD410HD 0449.jpg VD410HD 0613.jpg VD410HD 0610.jpg VD410HD 0609.jpg VD410HD 0607.jpg VD410HD 0601.jpg VD410HD 0600.jpg VD410HD 0599.jpg VD410HD 0597.jpg VD410HD 0592.jpg VD410HD 0589.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 0653.jpg VD410HD 0652.jpg VD410HD 0651.jpg VD410HD 0650.jpg VD410HD 0647.jpg VD410HD 0648.jpg VD410HD 0638.jpg VD410HD 0629.jpg VD410HD 0624.jpg VD410HD 0623.jpg VD410HD 0617.jpg VD410HD_2101.jpg VD410HD_2103.jpg VD410HD_2104.jpg VD410HD_2105.jpg VD410HD_2106.jpg VD410HD_2107.jpg VD410HD_2158.jpg VD410HD_2157.jpg VD410HD_2148.jpg VD410HD_2145.jpg VD410HD_2139.jpg VD410HD_2137.jpg VD410HD_2121.jpg VD410HD_2122.jpg VD410HD_2131.jpg VD410HD_2132.jpg VD410HD_2135.jpg VD410HD_2136.jpg VD410HD 1337.jpg VD410HD 1332.jpg VD410HD 1331.jpg VD410HD 1322.jpg VD410HD 1321.jpg VD410HD 1314.jpg VD410HD 1310.jpg VD410HD 1309.jpg VD410HD 1307.jpg VD410HD 1301.jpg VD410HD 1345.jpg VD410HD 1341.jpg VD410HD 1340.jpg VD410HD 1339.jpg VD410HD 1338.jpg Rebekah4x11.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5) 595.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg TVD414 0082b.jpg-26422ed8-t3-300x199.jpg Tvd412c_0053b-jpg-c39bd235-t3.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan at the '80's dance. Tvd412c_0073b-jpg-1ca30fa9-t3.jpg Tvd412c_0119b-jpg-68f080c8-t3.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg 205768 491529630889267 161904822 n.jpg tumblr_mhjz9kQCDb1rxmardo2_500.gif|4x12 S4ep13-22.png S4ep13-20.png VD414HD 2112.jpg VD414HD 2111.jpg VD414HD 2107.jpg VD414HD 2105.jpg VD414HD 2125.jpg VD414HD 2124.jpg VD414HD 2117.jpg VD414HD 2118.jpg VD414HD 2119.jpg VD414HD 2123.jpg VD414HD 2077.jpg VD414HD 1063.jpg VD414HD 1048.jpg VD414HD 1046.jpg VD414HD 1040.jpg VD414HD 1035.jpg VD414HD 1034.jpg VD414HD 1033.jpg VD414HD 0772.jpg VD414HD 0771.jpg VD414HD 0770.jpg VD414HD 0769.jpg VD414HD 0767.jpg VD414HD 0766.jpg VD414HD 0750.jpg VD414HD 0749.jpg VD414HD 0737.jpg VD414HD 0736.jpg VD414HD 0735.jpg VD414HD 0734.jpg VD414HD 0724.jpg VD414HD 0723.jpg VD414HD 0722.jpg VD414HD 0721.jpg VD414HD 0714.jpg VD414HD 0713.jpg VD414HD 0456.jpg VD414HD 0379.jpg VD414HD 0158.jpg VD414HD 0157.jpg VD414HD 0154.jpg VD414HD 0151.jpg 738416037.jpg 738415567.jpg rebekahstandbyme.jpg tumblr_mjprrwq9vK1r9gxdco1_500.png 60191732.jpg 747903349.jpg Because the night Rebekah.png Rebekahbecausethenight.jpg 3x19-05.jpg REBEKAH4X18.gif Rebekah prom.jpg|Rebekah in her prom dress. Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah VD412HD 0632.jpg|Rebekah picking out clothes for the '80's dance. Vampire-diaries-s4-e04-17.jpg|Rebekah, Matt, and April at the Grill. H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg rebekahpicturesofyouu.jpg Rebekahmatt4x19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h34m41s243.png|Rebekah and Elena track Katherine. H103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg H103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg 941640 523291231062512 692020748 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png|Matt and Rebekah TVD 4x22-7.jpg Rebekah4x2111.jpg Graduation poster.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-144.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-143.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-142.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-141.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-140.jpg Bekah (1).png Bekah (2).png Bekah (3).png Bekah (4).png Bekah (5).png Bekah (6).png Bekah (7).png Bekah (8).png Bekah (9).png Bekah (10).png Bekah (11).png Bekah (12).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (13).png Bekah (14).png Bekah (15).png Bekah (16).png Bekah (17).png Bekah (18).png Bekah (19).png Bekah (20).png Bekah (21).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (25).png Bekah (26).png Bekah (27).png Bekah (28).png Bekah (29).png Bekah (30).png Bekah (31).png Mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Rebekah4x222.jpg bekz.png Rebekahmattbomb4x23.jpg Rebekahalexander4x23.jpg Rebekahmatt3x4z23.jpg Mattrebekahalexander.jpg Mattrebekah24x23.jpg Mattandrebekah4x23.jpg|Rebekah kisses matt. Mabekah4x23smiel.jpg rebekahsmile.gif Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x23 Graduation 2598.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (9).jpg Season4InterviewBex.jpg bexs4bloopers1.png claireholt3.png claireholt55.png rebekahmikaelsons4.png Inallychose.jpg Tumblr mj1307Au9O1s6kex6o1 500.jpg Klebekah17.png |-|Season Five= The Vampire Diaries S05E01 Matt Rebekah.jpg Mattrebekah5x01.jpg Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg rebekahtvds5ep12.jpg rebekahtvds5ep14.png Untitled333333.png Untitled111111.png Untitledfddsdsd.png rebekahms51.png The Originals TV Series Season One 206859 419731878134174 1565851306 n.jpg 970568 542471852461638 1090730404 n.jpg 947077 542471692461654 1906020375 n.jpg 168242 542041752504648 831872901 n.jpg Rebekah-card.png|Rebekah Tarot Card BO08SN_CIAMrAnOtarot.jpg|Rebekah Tarot Card Meaning BR5XwOVCUAAwt76.jpg Rebekah-Promo-TO.JPG RebekahTO.jpg rebekahpromo.jpg|Rebekah on TO poster Rebekah2013.jpg rebekah the originals.jpg|Rebekah rebekah the originals 2.jpg|Rebekah - The Originals Hosueriding14.jpg To-1x02.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg bexto.png bexto2.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no4 500.jpg Bloodposter rebekah.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebekahklaustangled.jpg Rebekahcami.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg Rebekahsophie.jpg Rebekah TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x01.jpg rebekahtoep1.png rebekahtoep1_2.png rebekahtoep1_3.png rebekahtoep1_4.png rebekahtoep1_5.png rebekahtoep1_6.png rebekahtoep1_7.png rebekahtoep1_8.jpg rebekahtoep1_9.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x01.jpg tvds5ep17.jpg rebekahtvds5ep16.jpg Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x02.jpg Bex4-1x02_05.jpg Bex-1x02_03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah interrogates Katie Rebekah 12 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 14 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 15 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 16 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 17 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 18 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 19 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 20 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 21 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 22 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 23 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 24 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 25 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 26 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 27 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 28 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 29 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 30 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 31 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klebekah at the Masquerade Gala Rebekah 32 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 33 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 34 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 35 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 36 TO 1x03.jpg Sinners10.jpg Sinners09.jpg Sinners02.jpg Sinners01.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg Rebekah 37 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 38 TO 1x03.jpg RebekahMikaelsonTO41.png RebekahMikaelsonTO40.png RebekahMikaelsonTO37.png RebekahMikaelsonTO38.png RebekahMikaelsonTO34.png RebekahMikaelsonTO35.png RebekahMikaelsonTO36.png RebekahMikaelsonTO39.png RebekahMikaelsonTO33.png rebekahmikaelsonto32.png rebekahmikaelsonTO31.png Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x042.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x043.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x044.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x045.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x046.jpg Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x04.jpg rebekahtoep4_1.png RebekahAppearance1.png RebekahAppearance2.png RebekahAppearance3.png RebekahAppearance4.png RebekahAppearance5.png RebekahAppearance6.png Rebekah 4 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x04.jpg Elijah and Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Rebekah 8 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 12 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 13 TO 1x04.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekah1x06.jpg rebekahtoep41.png RebekahTOep42.png RebekahTOep43.png RebekahTOep44.png RebekahTOep45.png RebekahTOep46.png RebekahTOep47.png rebekahphotoshoot.png Rebekahdiego4.gif Rebekahdiego3.gif Rebekahdiego2.gif Rebekahdiego1.gif Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekahhayleyy.jpg Haylandrebek.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekahelijahh1x05.jpg Elijahhrebekah1x05.jpg rebekahs5.png rebekahs2.png rebekahs4.png rebekahs3.png rebekahs1.png rebekahs8.png rebekahs6.png rebekahs9.png rebekahs7.png rebekahs10.png rebekahs11.png rebekahs12.png rebekahs14.png rebekahs13.png rebekahs15.png rebekahs123.png rebekahs2.gif rebekahs3.gif rebekahs4.gif rebekahs5.gif rebekahs6.gif rebekahs7.gif rebekahs81.png rebekahs91.png Rebekah TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x06.png|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 7 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 8 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x06.jpg Rebel TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 12 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x06.jpg rebekah113.png rebekah114.png rebekah115.png rebekah116.png rebekah117.png rebekah118.png rebekah119.png rebekah120.gif rebekah122.png rebekah123.png rebekah124.png rebekah125.png QueenandheartBex.png rebekahm107.jpg rebekahm1072.jpg rebekahm1073.png rebekahm1074.png rebekahm1075.jpg rebekahm1076.jpg rebekahm1077.png rebekahm1078.jpg rebekahm1079.jpg rebekahm10710.jpg rebekahm10711.jpg rebekahm10712.png Elijaheverebekah.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg 1x09Rebekah.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg Rebekahm1021.png Claireholts8.jpg Claireholtss7.jpg rebekahm1081.jpg rebekahm1082.jpg rebekahm1084.jpg rebekahm1085.jpg rebekahm1086.jpg rebekahm1087.jpg rebekahm1088.jpg rebekahm1089.jpg rebekahm10810.jpg rebekahm10811.jpg rebekahm10812.jpg rebekahm10813.jpg rebekahklausm1081.jpg rebekahklausm1082.jpg rebekahm1091.png RebekahBTS2.jpg rebekah1x08.png rebekah1x081.jpg rebekah1x082.png rebekah1x083.jpg rebekah1x084.jpg rebekah1x085.jpg rebekah1x086.jpg rebekah1x087.jpg rebekah1x088.jpg rebekah1x089.jpg rebekah1x0810.png rebekah1x0811.png rebekah1x081.png rebekah1x0823.png rebekah1x083.png bekah1x092.png bekah1x091.png bekah1x093.png rebekah1x097.png rebekah1x098.png rebekah1x099.png rebekah1x0910.png rebekah1x0911.png rebekah1x0912.png rebekah1x09113.png Casket18.jpg Casket19.jpg rebekah1x09123.png rebekah1x0913.png rebekah1x091313.png rebekah1x0914.png rebekah1x0915.png rebekah1x0916.png rebekah1x0917.png rebekahposter.jpg RPNO3.jpg RPNO4.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO13.jpg RPNO25.jpg RPNO27.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO49.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO76.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO81.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg RPNO96.jpg RPNO105.jpg rebekah1x09171.png rebekah1x0918.png Rebekah1x0919.png Rebekah1x0920.png Rebekah2014.jpg Rebekahpromo2014.jpg TOCAST.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg Marcel and Rebekah.jpg 1x11exclusive2.jpg 1x11exclusive.jpg ClaireHoltFacebookpromo.png Casket6-0.jpg Casket8-0.jpg Casket150.jpg Casket160.jpg Casket25.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket29.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket64.jpg Casket75.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket90.jpg Casket98.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg Casket104.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket111.jpg Casket112.jpg rebekah1x105.png rebekah1x102.png rebekah1x103.png rebekahm1x101.png rebekahm1x109.png rebekah1x109.png rebekahm1x1010.png Dance Back from the Grave (14).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (12).jpg rebekahm1x111.png rebekahm1x112.jpg rebekahm1x115.jpg rebekahm1x116.jpg rebekahm1x117.jpg klebekahrain.png klebekahrain2.jpg klebekahrain3.jpg klebekahrain4.jpg CrescentCity9.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg RebekahM1x121.png rebekahm1x122.png rebekahm1x123.png rebekahm1x124.png rebekahm1x125.png rebekahm1x126.png rebekahm1x127.png rebekahm1x128.png rebekahm1x129.png rebekahm1x210.png Longwayback15.jpg Longwayback12.jpg Longwayback9.jpg Longwayback8.jpg Longwayback3.jpg Longwayback1.jpg Crescent18.jpg Crescent20.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent23.jpg Crescent25.jpg Crescent26.jpg Crescent34.jpg Crescent51.jpg Crescent54.jpg Crescent75.jpg Crescent76.jpg Crescent84.jpg LongWayHell4.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell6.jpg LongWayHell7.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell16.jpg Long Way Back from Hell.png Klebekahposter2.jpg Klebekahposter1.jpg Klebekah9.png rebekahm1x1210.png rebekahm1x131.png rebekahm1x132.png rebekahm1x133.png rebekahm1x134.png rebekahm1x135.png rebekahm1x136.png rebekahm1x137.png rebekahm1x138.png rebekahm1x139.png Lwb19rebekah.jpg Lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg Lwb16rebekah.jpg Lwb15rebekah.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg Lgg11rebekah.jpg Lgg10marcelrebekah.jpg Lgg9rebekahmarcel.jpg Lgg4rebekahmarcel.jpg Lgg1rebekah.jpg LGG4.jpg LGG5.jpg LGG8.jpg LGG12.jpg LGG14.jpg Relijah.jpg See also Category:Image Galleries